


12 Days of SasuNaruSasu Christmas

by shherie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Babies, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha Village, M/M, Nightmares, POV Sasuke, Parent Uchiha Sasuke, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shherie/pseuds/shherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 SasuNaruSasu drabbles, one a day for the 12 days leading up to Christmas! Fluff, Angst, Smut, etc.; some set in my Konoha-verse series, some in the Leaning Towards the Sun universe, and some completely new works!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: "First Christmas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd here we go with Day One!! 
> 
> AU, not connected with any of my other fics. I hope y'll like it~~!
> 
> CHAPTER GUIDE:
> 
> First Christmas: Naru’s embarrassing, over-the-top Xmas decorations sooth Sas’s nightmares. Shameless fluff, *cough*. 
> 
> Winter: introducing my SNS baby, Hachi!! Three-year-old Hachi and his parents in the snow~~.
> 
> Roleplay: set in the Leaning Towards the Sun verse; Sas is not amused by Naru’s Santa costume.
> 
> A Shinobi Holiday: Four-year-old Hachi, an ice-skating accident, and illegal-medic-nin!Sasuke.
> 
> Miracles: Naruto’s doing his best to stay positive while Sasuke is in the hospital, but is there any hope? (warning: angstttttt!!)
> 
> Cheesy Traditions: Nar and Sas with their red-headed Uzumaki twins. Sasuke ponders the merits of yearly photos with Santa.
> 
> Family: Baby Hachi, his anxious papa and daddy, and a snowy winter’s night.
> 
> Christmas Dinner: set in the Leaning Towards the Sun verse. Naruto wants to make the perfect dinner, and Sasuke wants sex. Who will win?? (mildly NSFW)
> 
> Xmas Sexmas: 100% not safe for work! A quickie in the shower between Christmas parties. My very first SasuNaru!! (….and still has a NaruSasu vibe?? Ahaha I’m hopeless.)
> 
> Ghosts of Christmas Past: 2000% angst. Naruto drowns in sorrow and regret for that one Christmas night so many years ago.
> 
> Presents: NSFW!! Naruto’s been away on a mission for three weeks, and Sasuke has no intention of waiting any longer. (NaruSasu)
> 
> Merry Christmas: Christmas morning, sleepy!Sas, and a Naruto who quickly comes to regret his choice of xmas presents. (FLUFF. And extra fluff. Woo!)
> 
> Bonus: Secret Santa fic #1 (prompt: Game of Thrones): Sasuke is NOT happy with the latest season of his favorite TV show. Naruto takes advantage.
> 
> Secret Santa fic #2 (prompt: rain outside, love confession): why can’t Sasuke just say “I love you”?? Well, he’ll do his best to say it tonight.

Sasuke woke with his pulse racing, breathing hard. He didn't know why he’d woken, and he couldn't remember his dream. He never could never remember them- but they left him shaken and panicked regardless. He quickly looked down at the bed, at Naruto sleeping peacefully there beside him. He took a breath and his tensed-up muscles relaxed somewhat. 

Sasuke slipped from the bed with a sigh and made his way to the kitchen for some water. Would this be another sleepless night? He could feel his anxiety starting to build at the very thought.

But as soon as he stepped foot outside the bedroom he forgot all that, as his eyes were assaulted with blinking lights. Naruto’s tacky Christmas decorations adorned every _inch_ of his apartment. From the massive tree in the corner to the strings of twinkling lights hanging from the ceiling, the whole place was one mass of _Christmas cheer_ \- to put it nicely.

"Do you do this every year?" he'd asked Naruto.

"Nah," Naruto had replied. "I just wanted to make this year special! They had so much stuff at the Christmas shop, it was hard to be this restrained, y'know!!"

…there was nothing _restrained_ about it, but then, Naruto had always gone overboard. It was their first Christmas together, and Naruto was _really_ into firsts. Sasuke had never been with someone remotely this…well, _romantic_. To put it nicely.

Sasuke downed some water and went back to bed, and sat there gazing out through the door he'd left open. He could see the tree from here, weighed down with baubles and tinsel.

There was a soft breath from next to him, and Sasuke turned to see Naruto's eyes fluttering open and gazing up into his. 

"Mm…" Naruto murmured sleepily. "'s _cold_ , Sas..." The blonde looped an arm around Sasuke's waist, bringing him down to the mattress. "Come 'ere," he added, pulling the blankets tight around them both. 

Sasuke allowed himself to be thoroughly snuggled. Resistance was futile, anyway. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pillowed his cheek on his chest, taking in a deep breath. They’d only been dating for- what, eight months? And he was already _addicted_ to that warm, familiar, comforting scent of his.

“You okay?” Naruto mumbled, half asleep, peering at him with drooping eyes.

“Yeah,” Sasuke spoke into his skin. “…Merry Christmas,” he added, glancing at the clock on the wall.

“Mm?”

“It’s after midnight.”

Naruto blinked drowsily at him. The poor thing; he tried _so_ hard to stay awake with Sasuke when he was having trouble sleeping. But he was no night-owl, _that_ was for sure.

“Oh,” Naruto murmured, and then in the next moment his eyes opened wide, sparkling with delight. “…oh!! Christmas! Sasuke, _presents_ -”

Sasuke pushed him back down to the bed and giggled; he couldn’t help it. “It’s still night-time! Go back to sleep,” he ordered.

“Oh, but-”

“ _Sleep_ ,” Sasuke purred, nestling into his side. “We’ll do all that in the morning.”

“-mm, okay…” Naruto conceded, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “…in the morning.”

And Sasuke had better try to sleep as well. He knew _exactly_ what he’d be facing tomorrow: a bright, bubbly, exuberant blonde, eager as a puppy to jump into their first Christmas day. Naruto was _exhausting_ ; but in the best possible way. _Yes, I can deal with that_ , he thought to himself as he took once last look at the tree outside the door, before closing his eyes and cuddling into his boyfriend’s side.


	2. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two- this one is set in the future of my Konoha-verse series!!

The snow was falling softly but steadily outside their office. Sasuke stood by the window, watching the flakes drift down languidly from the sky. He’d always loved snow. It was a rare sight, in Konoha. “Do you think it will keep going?” he murmured to Shikamaru. Maybe there’d be enough to build a snowman with Hachi- just a little one.

“Seems like it,” Shikamaru replied. “Oh, here’s trouble,” he added, and Sasuke turned to see Naruto headed into his office with their son in his arms, all wrapped up in his Hokage cloak.

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke said with a frown, moving over to them; Hachi was fast asleep, his skinny little arms wrapped tightly around his daddy’s neck.

“Day-care kicked him out,” Naruto explained. “He threw up. Wow, check out the snow from here!”

Sasuke winced. He’d _known_ something was wrong this morning. “Poor thing,” he said, resting his hand on Hachi’s pale face.

“Anyway, I’m gonna take him home now. I don’t have any meetings, so. That’s okay isn’t it, Shika-chan?” Naruto said, turning to Shikamaru.

“Ask the _boss_ ,” Shikamaru muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, right,” said Naruto. “Sasuke, is it okay if I leave work early?”

Shikamaru scoffed at that, and Sasuke sighed and swatted him gently on the head. “Yeah, sure,” Sasuke said. “Give me a minute, I’ll come home too. It’ll be nice just lying in bed watching the snow.”

“Ohh, not in front of Shika, babe!” Naruto said in a loud whisper, stepping closer to him and grinning.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and swatted him again, a little harder this time. “Get your mind out the gutter, moron!” he exclaimed. “Hachi will be there too!” Sasuke hated leaving him alone for a _moment_ when he was sick.

“Well, that sounds nice too,” Naruto said, still grinning.

Sasuke turned to his desk and shoved some papers in a bag, and was ready to go in moments. “Is he actually naked under there?” Sasuke asked, glancing at Hachi again.

“He threw up a _lot_ , apparently,” Naruto said to that, wrinkling his nose. “Let’s give him a bath when we get home.”

***

They walked home through the snow, Hachi snuggled up in Naruto’s cloak, pulled up over his dark hair to keep the snow off his head. Sasuke stared around, amazed at how different everything looked covered in white. The world had gone peaceful and soft, like they’d been given a moment of calm before the crazy time that was the holidays began.

Soon enough they were home and Hachi had a nice warm bath, and then all three of them curled up in bed. They nestled Hachi between them, a few extra blankets on top for extra warmth. He was awake now and staring out the window in wonder, his dark blue eyes opened wide.

“Is this the first time he’s seen snow?” Naruto asked with a smile.

It had snowed when Hachi was still a baby; Sasuke remembered it well. But it hadn’t snowed in the three years since then. “He was too young the first time,” Sasuke said.

“Papa,” Hachi murmured. “It’s _white_.”

“It is,” Sasuke agreed. “If you’re feeling better later, we’ll go and have a look okay?”

“…kay,” Hachi agreed. His eyes were heavy and soon fluttered closed.

Naruto shifted closer and laid his arm across them both. Sasuke knew _he’d_ be asleep in moments as well.

But Sasuke would stay awake, watching the snow outside the window and the little shadows it cast across the room, watching his family sleep quietly by his side, content and calm, and at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some pics of lil Hachi drawn by Letsura! Hachi is about seven years old in the pics! http://i.imgur.com/mcryXTB.jpg


	3. Day Three: "Roleplay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three~~. This one is like a mini sequel to Leaning Towards the Sun!! (i.e. Sas & Nar own a Childcare Centre!AU; Nar is 12 years older than Sas!)

Sasuke moved around the room shoving plastic cups and wrapping paper into a garbage bag. Their annual Christmas party was finally over. All the children had gone home and it was just him and Naruto left at the childcare centre. 

...Naruto, who was _still_ wearing his Santa suit, and was _still_ sulking. "Sasuke," he whined, following behind Sasuke forlornly, ignoring the trash he was walking directly on top of. 

Sasuke ignored him. He'd learned a lot about handling kids in his years here. You shouldn't feed their tantrums with attention. 

"I was gone for a whole _hour_ and the kids didn't even _notice_!!" Naruto went on, ignoring Sasuke's efforts to ignore him. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What did you expect? As if any of the children would care where _you_ were with Santa in front of them!"

Naruto pouted. "...I thought at least _some_ of them might wonder where I'd gone..." he said, falling into an armchair with a huff. 

"And why are you still wearing that?!" Sasuke demanded. It was just _creepy_ seeing Naruto that way. 

Naruto grinned. "You want me to get naked?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again and turned back to his task. He wanted to get at least some of this trash cleared away before tomorrow. 

"Sasuke," Naruto called. "Come and sit on Santa's lap..."

"...no," Sasuke said. "Don't be a perve."

"You did it before," Naruto argued. 

"Only because Take-chan wouldn't go anywhere _near_ you without me!"

" _Sasuke_...." Naruto went on. 

Sasuke sighed. Of all the children in the centre, Naruto was by _far_ the best at whining. He stalked over and set himself on Naruto's knee, shooting him a glare. " _What_?" he demanded. 

"Don't be like that," Naruto cooed, circling his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulling him closer. "I was thinking of wearing this suit home and letting you take it off..."

Sasuke glared some more at that. Oh yes, Naruto loved all kinds of dress-ups and roll play; he knew that _very_ well. But _Santa?!_ "I would never be able to look at another mall Santa again," he growled, smacking Naruto's hands away from his hips when they got too close to his butt.  

"Well," Naruto/Santa went on, "at least tell me what you want for Christmas..." he said, nuzzling into Sasuke's neck.

"I would hope you've already _gotten_ my presents," Sasuke said to that. It was less than a week before Christmas!

"Mm," Naruto said, grinning when Sasuke pulled off his beard and threw it onto the floor. "There's always room for more gifts. Maybe of a different kind..." 

Sasuke tucked his hands under Naruto's chin and pulled his face upwards. "I'll tell you what I want when we get home," he purred, leaning into him and kissing his bottom lip ever so softly. "Maybe I'll give _you_ a gift..."

"Really?" Naruto said, his eyes brightening. 

"Mm," Sasuke promised. "...as long as you don't wear this stupid thing home, moron," he added, and with that he slid off Naruto's knee and went back to his cleaning. 

Naruto gasped. “Stupid thing?! Sasuke, you’re so _mean_!!”

And as Naruto accused him of this at _least_ ten times a day, Sasuke paid him no heed, quickly finishing his job and then getting ready to go home. If Naruto was well-behaved, Sasuke would reward him properly when they got home. There were plenty of other ways to do _that_. Yes, indeed.


	4. Day Four: "A Shinobi Holiday"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four, and more Hachi!!

It would forever be known as the year of the “great ice-skating disaster”. A group of more than twenty kids in a single collision on the ice, right there in the middle of the annual Winter Solstice Festival. It was not the _best_ moment of Naruto’s career as Hokage, given that the whole thing been _his_ idea.

“I _told_ you,” Sasuke hissed at him as he clutched at their son, checking his arms and legs for injuries frantically. “Didn’t I tell you this was a bad idea?!”

“I’m so sorry, Hachi,” Naruto moaned, regretting the day that ice-skating had first entered his mind. “Tell us where it hurts, kiddo…”

“Don’t hurt, daddy,” Hachi hiccupped, his blue eyes filled with tears. He flinched when Sasuke touched a cut on his elbow. “’m okay!” he said again, his little body trembling.

“…shit,” Naruto mumbled to himself, feeling like the worst person in the _world_. Thank god Sakura had been with them when it happened.

“Naruto!” Sasuke hissed again. “ _Language_!”

Naruto blinked, remembering that they were surrounded by the other injured kids. “Oh, shi- ah, sorry!!” He bit his lip and turned away from his son, looking to make sure that no-one was seriously hurt. There were plenty of tears and more than one child in hysterics, but Sakura seemed calm as she made her way through the queue- so maybe it was okay?? Yeah, maybe.

_I’m never choosing the main event for the festival **again**_ , Naruto promised himself. But the tower was always trying to come up with things that civilians and shinobi could do together, and no-one in Konoha had ever even _seen_ ice-skating before. It had seemed like a good idea, at the time.

“Help me take his skates off,” Sasuke said, and Naruto kneeled down to pull gently at Hachi’s feet.

 “Sakura looks pretty busy,” Naruto said, staring at his pink-haired friend and back at Hachi’s bleeding arm. “It might be a while before she can heal this.”

“Is she looking?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto grinned. “No,” he said.

“Right,” Sasuke said back, his eyes flashing red for a moment as his hands glowed green over Hachi’s skin; in seconds the cut was healed, and then Sasuke was back to normal. “How’s that, Hachi?”

“ _Ohh_ ,” Hachi exclaimed, staring over at his papa in wonder. Sasuke was always careful to do that when he wasn’t watching- they didn’t want their too-honest son ratting them out to Sakura or Tsunade. “Wow!”

“Papa’s pretty cool, isn’t he?” Naruto said, and then all of a sudden they were swamped with parents who’d seen what Sasuke had done. In the face of crying and bleeding children, apparently no-one cared that Sasuke wasn’t _actually_ a medic-nin.

“Sasuke, this one next!” Kiba exclaimed, dumping one of his litter into Sasuke’s lap. “She’s screaming my ear off here!”

“Better do it, babe,” Naruto said. “…make it quick, though, because-”

“ _Sasuke!!”_ came a screech from beyond the crowd, and they both winced. “What did I tell you?! You aren’t _allowed_ to-”

“Let’s get out of here!” Naruto cried, snatching up Hachi and escaping into the crowded festival with Sasuke close behind. Oh, he’d had more than enough trouble for one day! They were _done_ with this festival-

“No!!” Hachi shrieked. “Snow-cones! You _promised_!!”

…shit, okay, snow-cones, and _then_ they were going home and hiding for the rest of the day- no, the rest of the _year_!

“Never again,” he moaned. “Never again!”


	5. Miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst incoming!! Unconnected to any other fic.

Naruto sat by the bed in the sterile, dimly-lit hospital room, staring over at Sasuke’s lined and worn face. The dark circles under his eyes stood out stark on his pale skin. Naruto had to resist the urge to trace his cheekbones, the urge to run his fingers through his hair. But Sasuke needed his sleep, so Naruto sat, and stared, and as always, tried not to lose hope.

It was hard. He’d seen Sasuke go through this with his brother. He and Sasuke had just been friends back then- hell, Itachi’s death had brought them closer together. Since then, they’d been all they had; just the two of them against the world.

And now…now Sasuke was leaving him. His condition was too rare, his body was weakening too fast. Naruto turned away and stared through the window, at the snow falling steadily outside. He could hear Christmas carols being played at the nurse’s station down the hall; a small Christmas tree twinkled with lights in the corner. Naruto had always hated Christmas until he’d met Sasuke. Until he wasn’t alone any more.

A shadow had fallen over his life; a stabbing pain had taken up residence inside his chest. He counted down the days with a growing sense of dread. He’d wanted so _badly_ to enjoy this Christmas with Sasuke.

Sasuke stirred in the bed. Naruto pushed away his dark thoughts at once and plastered a smile on his face.

“Hey there,” he said with a grin as Sasuke’s eyes fluttered open. Naruto reached down to take his hand, threading their fingers together and gripping hard. “Nice nap?”

“Mm,” Sasuke murmured. “I-” He started coughing, harsh and sudden coughs that wracked his thin frame. Naruto quickly reached out to help him sit up.

“Drink this, babe,” Naruto said, holding a glass of water to his lips.

“…thanks,” Sasuke said with a sigh, once he’d drained the glass. “I- I was dreaming, you know. About Christmas.”

“Oh, really?” Naruto said to that, pushing Sasuke over and slipping into the bed with him. “Was it a sex dream? Because I had a _great_ one last night-”

“Naruto!” Sasuke exclaimed. “It wasn’t a _sex_ dream!!”

Naruto smirked. “Ah, too bad. Anyway, it happened right here in this bed. Hospital fantasies, you know. It’s these pyjamas. So _sexy_.” He slipped his hand down under the blanket, stroking Sasuke’s skin under the hospital-issue outfit.

Sasuke looked as if he wanted to both laugh and hit him for that remark. Naruto was _very_ familiar with that expression. Eventually he just sighed and shook his head. “Freak,” he muttered, snuggling back against him. “It’s never going to happen.”

“Never say never!” Naruto said to that, running his hand up and down Sasuke’s arm. “Look, go back to sleep, and just _think_ about it, okay? I’ll bet you’ll enjoy it-”

“ _Naruto_!” Sasuke exclaimed again. “I should _spank_ you for that-”

“Please do,” Naruto teased, pulling him closer and nipping his earlobe.

Sasuke blushed pink, but he was really too tired to fight Naruto for long. Even now his eyes were growing heavy and closing again. “Naruto…” he whined.

“Sleep,” Naruto said. “I’ll tell you all about it, later!”

Sasuke nodded and relaxed against his side, and was fast asleep once more in moments. His body was so much lighter now against Naruto’s than it once was. Naruto’s smile faded as he lay there and watched Sasuke sleep. He held Sasuke close, and went back to praying for a miracle. They needed one now, more than ever.


	6. Cheesy Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also unconnected with any other fic :)

Sasuke stared at the three photographs on the wall with a frown, trying to figure out which of the photos they took today should join the line. He flicked through the images on his phone but just couldn’t decide. Sasuke still thought that yearly photos with Santa were _ridiculous_ , but it was important to the girls- he often caught them pausing in the hall and looking up at the pictures.

_These are awful photos, anyway_ , Sasuke thought with a grumble. The first was of the newborn twins with their mother and ‘uncle’ Naruto; and despite their bright red Uzumaki hair, someone (probably _Naruto_ ) had decided to dress them in _red_ outfits. Honestly!

And then the second photo…! Naruto had _insisted_ that Sasuke join them that year, even though they’d only been dating for eight months. It had been _much_ too soon to just join in a family tradition like that! You could see in the photo how uncomfortable he’d been.

The third photo was the worst. By then they had known that Karin was dying, and that before long Naruto would be shouldering the responsibility of raising the twins. The weight of it all was clear on their faces, though Karin and Naruto wore their usual sunny smiles.

There was a squeal from down the hall and the twins appeared, running towards him and taking refuge behind his legs. “Sasuke!!” Hana-chan cried, “save us!!”

And then Naruto himself appeared, stalking towards them with a roar. “I’m gonna get you!” he called out, and Hana squealed again and ran off.

Ayu stayed behind, clinging to Sasuke as Naruto passed them by with another roar, breathing a sigh of relief when Naruto and her twin disappeared. “I’m safe!” she announced, gazing up at Sasuke.

“But now you have to help me decide,” Sasuke said, scooping her up and showing her his phone. “Which photo do _you_ like the best?” he asked.

“Ohh,” Ayu said, swiping through the images- a pro with technology at age four. “It’s gonna go on the wall?”

“Yep,” Sasuke said.

“Mm…” The little girl seemed to take the task seriously, swiping back and forth several times. “This one!” she announced.

“Ayu!!” called Hana from the kitchen. “ _Cookies_!”

“Oh!” Ayu exclaimed, wriggling until Sasuke put her down and then running to join her sister. Sasuke had made Christmas cookies with them this morning, but they hadn’t been allowed to eat them until after their nap.

Sasuke turned back to his phone and sighed.

“Still haven’t decided?” asked Naruto, coming up behind him.

“Ayu likes this one,” Sasuke murmured.

Naruto grinned. “Of course she does,” he said. “It’s the only one where you’re _smiling_!”

Sasuke blinked. Really? He frowned, discovering it was true. And actually, it was…quite a nice photo. Well, it would be better without the cheesy mall Santa in the middle, but he supposed that couldn’t be helped- it was _Christmas_ , after all.

“Won’t that be a nice change?” Naruto added, gazing at the photos on the wall- in none of which was Sasuke smiling.

Sasuke pouted. So what if he wasn’t the kind of guy who could _fake_ a smile? “We’ll go with this one then,” he said.

“Good!” Naruto said back, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Now, come and get some cookies before the monsters eat them all!” Naruto took his hand and pulled him down the hall, and their Christmas festivities continued. Their little family had come together in an unexpected way, but they would do their best to make the holidays special.

 


	7. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Hachi!! A part of my Konoha-verse series.

Sasuke made his way home from the festival grounds, running through his to-do list in his head. It had been a long day, and thankfully they’d managed to get most of the preparations done, but there was still a fair bit to do tomorrow. The snow was making everything more difficult this year.

It was late but Konoha was still busy, as solstice parties ran far into the night and stores stayed open longer for last-minute holiday shopping. He spied a group of families staring up at the Hokage tower in wonder, at the grand building all lit up with twinkling lights and decorations.

He hurried back home, eager to be with his own family. It was a strange feeling. It had just been him and Naruto for so long- and just _him_ , for so many years before that. Everything was different now.

“I’m back,” he called softly as he walked through the front door, shaking the snow off his hair before slipping his jacket off.

“Oh, welcome home!” Naruto called back from the living room. He was seated on the couch in front of the fire, with Hachi nestled in his arms. Sasuke moved over to join him, falling to the couch with a sigh. “Long day?” Naruto asked.

“Too long,” Sasuke said to that.  “But everything’s pretty much done.” He leaned over to rest on Naruto’s shoulder and gazed down at his son. Hachi was all bundled up and having his last bottle for the night, sucking lazily with his eyes lightly closed.

Sasuke reached out to gently trace Hachi’s soft, pale cheek. “Oi,” Naruto warned, but too late; Hachi opened his eyes and caught sight of his papa. He cooed and pulled away from his bottle. “Oh no you don’t, kiddo,” Naruto said, shifting Hachi to his other arm and away from Sasuke. “Come on, just a little more.”

Their son was so easily distracted, but he needed to finish _all_ his bottles. At four months old, he was still way too small. “Sorry,” Sasuke winced, feeling guilty; yet Hachi’s reaction at seeing him there had been so sweet, so genuine, that it had taken his breath away.

“It’s fine,” Naruto said back. “Look, he’s almost done. And we had a good day today.”

Which meant that he ate well, and slept well. Sasuke took Hachi from Naruto when he was finished, resting his tiny son on his shoulder and patting his back. Hachi had been born more than a month early. Things had been hard, but Hachi was growing stronger every day. Tomorrow was the shortest day of the year; after that, the sun would be out more, and everything would be brighter.

“Maybe we shouldn’t take him with us tomorrow,” Naruto murmured, shifting over to them. “What if he gets sick again?”

“The doctor said we could,” Sasuke said to that, as much to himself as to Naruto. “And you wanted to show off his snow-fox outfit.”

Naruto brightened at that. “Oh, right! So- maybe just for an hour or so?”

Sasuke nodded. And truthfully, after years of attending these events- of _running_ these events- he was looking forward to going to one as a family. Hachi was too young to _really_ enjoy it, naturally; but he’d like the lights, and the music, and seeing all their friends. He already recognized the faces of his favourite people.

_And we’re his favourite people of all_ , Sasuke thought to himself. He smiled, feeling warm and content in front of the fire, the snow falling outside the windows; safe, happy, and at home with his very own family.

 


	8. Christmas Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another mini-sequel to Leaning Towards the Sun! Set sometime before the epilogue.

Naruto had lived on his own for more than ten years before Sasuke had met him, so how was it that he could barely boil an egg? He was just _hopeless_. And yet there he was, on his own, making Christmas dinner. …this was a _bad_ idea.

Sasuke sat on the couch trying to ignore what was happening just a few meters away. His kitchen was a _mess_ , and Naruto had already cut and burnt himself several times. He bit his lip. “Naruto, are you _sure_ -”

“Everything’s fine!!” Naruto interrupted, “I just need to-”

-there was a crash as Naruto dropped a saucepan on the floor and some kind of grey goo went flying everywhere.

“Shit!” Naruto shrieked. “My _potatoes_!”

Sasuke glanced down at the suspicious mush- _potatoes_?! He looked back up and found Naruto gazing at him in despair. He sighed. “Come here,” he said, opening his arms.

“Sasuke!” Naruto whined, jumping over the ‘potatoes’ and falling onto the couch into his arms. “I just wanted to make something nice for our first Christmas!”

“I know,” Sasuke murmured. “Maybe you aimed too high. But hey, the lamb smells good,” he went on, sniffing the air.

“All I had to do was _unwrap_ that,” Naruto sulked. “…and it _still_ might burn.”

“I’ll eat it anyway,” Sasuke soothed, petting his hair. He took hold of Naruto’s face and kissed him gently.

“You will?” Naruto said, eyes brightening.

Sasuke nodded and kissed him again, lingering there against his mouth this time, softly biting down on his bottom lip. “Mm,” he confirmed, running his hands through Naruto’s hair, holding him close.

“Sasuke…” Naruto sighed. “You’re so good to me…” He wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist and pulled him closer; Sasuke came closer still, slipping onto his lap.

“I don’t care if you can’t cook,” Sasuke purred, leaning down against him. “I’m sure you have other skills…”

“Hmm,” Naruto murmured. “Maybe…”

Not _maybe_ ; Naruto had already shown Sasuke just how many skills he had. And yet- and _yet_ , they hadn’t quite gone all the way- and Sasuke didn’t know _why_.

He slipped his hands up under Naruto’s shirt and hummed with happiness when Naruto gripped his hips tighter and deepened their kiss. “Naruto…” Sasuke groaned, pressing forward, feeling his pulse start to quicken. He nipped his way down Naruto’s jaw to his throat, biting and licking at his skin. And then-

-and then there was a _ping_ from the kitchen and Naruto jolted up; Sasuke slid off his lap and fell to the couch, his eyes widening in surprise.

“My lamb!!” Naruto shrieked, running towards the oven.

“Naruto!” Sasuke growled in protest, “we were _not_ done here!” Why did this _always_ happen to him?! For more than a month now, every time they’d gotten close to- and Sasuke had _told_ Naruto that he was _ready_ , dammit!

“Ah, sorry babe, I don’t want it to burn!” Naruto cried back, “it’s our first Christmas dinner!”

Sasuke collapsed onto the cushions and wanted to _scream_. That was _not_ the kind of first he was interested in right now! No, he had to just demand the _truth_ , why didn’t Naruto want to have sex with him?? He-

- _he’s so **proud**_ , Sasuke thought, staring over at the kitchen in amazement as Naruto pulled an delicious-looking lamb roast out of the oven, looking seriously pleased with himself.

“Let’s eat!” Naruto exclaimed, a bright grin on his face, and Sasuke couldn’t help but smile back. He melted, all his irritation gone in an instant. Later; they’d talk about it later. For now, they had a Christmas dinner to enjoy.


	9. Xmas Sexmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!! Unconnected with any other fic!! (Also, despite the 600 word limit....this is more than three times that, oops...) (Also also, this is my very first SASUNARU!)

Naruto and Sasuke stumbled into their apartment, Sasuke dragging his blonde boyfriend behind him as they both dripped ice-cold water down onto the floor. They had only five minutes before they needed to leave for their next party, but they’d gotten _soaked_ when it had started to rain at Sakura’s Christmas picnic. They needed a shower- Sasuke was _freezing_!!  And whose stupid idea was it to attend Kiba’s party as _well_ tonight, honestly?!

Naruto giggled as Sasuke hurriedly undressed them both, dumping their clothes on the floor and pushing him into the shower. “So _forceful_ , Sas!!” he said, pushing back against Sasuke’s hands and grinning. “Is that how it is today?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sasuke said back, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Naruto had drunk a gallon of beer and had turned into his usual tipsy self- and that meant _giggly_. And, well, _handsy_. “Come on, we need to get ready!”

“Come?” Naruto repeated with another giggle. “If you _insist_ …”

Sasuke really _did_ roll his eyes at that one, and growled when Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist and bit down on his shoulder, pushing his hips forward. The moron was already getting hard. Sasuke sighed and extracted himself before he too got…affected. Well, it was too late for _that_ , but Sasuke at least had _some_ self-control, unlike certain _other_ people.

“Turn around,” Sasuke ordered, grabbing the shower gel and pouring some into his hand. He was determined that this would be a quick shower, and determined to ignore the warmth currently pooling in his stomach. There’d be time for that later- eventually. After all the parties. He sighed.

“ _Ohh_ ,” Naruto exclaimed when Sasuke forcibly took hold of his hips and circled him around to face the other way. “Yes please!” he added, wriggling his hips.

Sasuke decided to overlook that, and started soaping up Naruto’s back and shoulders. “Seriously, who has an _outdoor_ party this time of year!” he said, keeping his eyes off Naruto’s lower-half; ignoring the way Naruto’s cock was getting so hard and the muscles all down his back were clenching up when Sasuke touched him.

“I _liked_ it!” Naruto declared, leaning back into Sasuke’s touch and letting out a soft moan when Sasuke increased his pressure. “Ohh, that feels _good_ , Sas…” he added.

Sasuke pressed his soapy hands down Naruto’s spine to the top of his thighs, _determined_ to stay totally professional while washing his naked boyfriend with perfect muscles and an impeccably toned-

“- _Naruto_ ,” he growled, when the blonde pushed his ass back into Sasuke’s hands.

“What?” Naruto said back, shooting him an innocent look over his shoulder. “I’m just _helping_ , see! Four hands are better than two!”

Sasuke sighed again, disregarding the way Naruto was blatantly touching himself now and the way his boyfriend’s noises and movements were doing powerful things to his _own_ erection. Well, if Sasuke’s hands just _happened_ to linger on Naruto’s backside and his fingers just _happened_ to slip between his ass cheeks, he was just being thorough, wasn’t he? “Would you just _behave_ already?!” Sasuke exclaimed when Naruto started wriggling against him again.

Naruto groaned when Sasuke slipped a soapy finger inside him abruptly. “ _Ohh_ ,” he moaned. “Keep doing _that_ and I’ll be good for the rest of the day, Sas…”

“How about for the rest of the _year_?” Sasuke said to that, slipping a second finger into his entrance as well and drawing a soft cry from the blonde. Naruto was so _tight_ , and Sasuke couldn’t help bringing his hips closer to Naruto’s back and moving forward, biting his lip. Maybe they had a _little_ more time before Kiba’s party…

“Mm, it might take more than just _fingers_ for that,” Naruto replied, pressing back against Sasuke’s hand. He was talking big but he was already breathing heavily and Sasuke grinned to himself. Naruto just wasn’t used to this. It might make for a nice change to have _him_ squirming for once.

Sasuke poured some more shower gel over his fingers and pressed in harder, scissoring in and out of Naruto’s taut entrance. “More than just fingers?” Sasuke teased, running his other hand up and down his cock, slicking it with gel.

“ _Yes_ ,” Naruto breathed, moaning when Sasuke added a third finger. He whimpered. “Sasuke, come on…” he added, reaching a hand around to grab at Sasuke’s cock.

“Don’t _rush_ ,” Sasuke scolded, swatting his backside. “You’re not used to this, you know!”

Naruto turned his head and poked his tongue out at him. “I can take it!!” he declared, trembling in anticipation under Sasuke’s touch, clenching all around his fingers. “And didn’t you say we’re in a hurry?!”

Sasuke sighed. Well, yes, he _did_ say that. He pulled his fingers out and Naruto groaned, leaning his forehead against the side of the shower, letting the water pour over them both. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured, placing a kiss on Naruto’s shoulder, pressing his tongue into his damp skin.

“You won’t,” Naruto said back, tilting his head to the side, giving Sasuke better access to his throat. “Please, Sasuke, stop teasing me…”

Well, if that’s what he wanted. “It’ll be your fault if we’re late,” he growled, and then he pressed his cock forward, slipping into Naruto’s entrance with a soft groan of his own, biting his lip. Naruto was just so _tight_ , gripping him hard, a red-hot heat all around him as he continued pressing forward in one smooth, unrelenting motion. That was how Naruto liked it.

“ _Uhh_ , yes, Sasuke…” Naruto moaned as Sasuke slid right into him, bottoming out and holding there for just a moment. Naruto moaned again, pushing back against Sasuke’s cock and panting.

Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto’s hips to take control of their movements, pulling out of him and then thrusting back in. Slow and steady, circling his hips, letting Naruto adjust and searching, seeking, until-

Naruto cried out and arched his back against him. “Yes Sasuke, _there_ , please!”

_Got it_. Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat at the look of rapture on the blonde’s face, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. “God, Naruto…” he groaned. He moved against him harder and faster now, hitting that sweet spot inside him and drawing continuous moans and pants from the blonde.

Sasuke wrapped one arm around Naruto’s waist, holding him secure against his chest as he thrust in and out of him hard, wrapping his other hand around Naruto’s cock and rubbing up and down. He buried his face against Naruto’s shoulder and bit down into his skin as the pressure mounted and his movements became more erratic. He tried to control himself but it was so _hard_ , Naruto was so hot and tight around him, it felt _heavenly_ , and Naruto was moaning and pressing against him-

“Fuck, Sasuke,” Naruto panted, “that’s so _good_ , no wonder you’re always _begging_ for it-”

Sasuke growled and bit down more sharply for _that_ remark and pushed into him harder, drawing a shriek from the blonde. “I am _not_ always begging for it!!” Sasuke protested, his voice heady and low, breathless.

Naruto moaned. “Ohhh, you _should_ be, because- oh, _god_ , yes…” he whimpered, his cries rising in intensity. “ _Yes_ , Sasuke, _ugh_ -” He tensed and his cock jolted in Sasuke’s hand; Sasuke gripped him tighter, bringing both hands down to his length and rubbing up and down until Naruto cried out and came with a shudder, arching back against Sasuke’s chest and shrieking.

Sasuke couldn’t hold back any longer, not with Naruto clenched all around him and crying out like that; he moaned and thrust in and out of him fast, all rhythm lost and forgotten, chasing that high until he came as well. “ _Mm_ , Naruto…” he groaned, overwhelmed, still moving his hips against him as he came, biting down and sucking at his skin. It was _amazing_ , and he felt completely undone, dizzy and weak and leaning against Naruto’s back heavily.

They both stood there panting, breathing hard together as the water poured down over them both. “Sasuke,” Naruto whimpered, “that was so good…”

Sasuke moaned softly as he slowly pulled out of him; Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him to his chest. “And now we’re gonna be _late_ ,” he panted.

Naruto chucked at that, running a hand through Sasuke’s hair, leaning down to nuzzle his cheek. “Yes, late!” he agreed, his breath hot and heavy against Sasuke’s skin. “So late, in fact, that we might as well just-”

Sasuke scowled and pulled way. “Oh, no you don’t!” he said as Naruto’s hand wandered further down his spine. “We said we’d go, and we’re _going_!” And _damn_ him, how could he possibly be thinking about that _again_ , already?! Naruto was a freak of nature, that was for sure!

Naruto pouted. “You’re no fun…” he sulked.

“Well, maybe you’ll think about that the next time you commit us to five parties in three days!” Sasuke frowned back, slipping out of his arms and out of the shower. Oh, he couldn’t _wait_ until it was just the two of them again!

Naruto sighed and followed him out of the shower. Oh yes, Sasuke was sure he was regretting it now, but the plans had been made. Naruto would learn his lesson and wouldn’t do it again.

“Sasuke,” Naruto whined. “I-”

“We’re _going_!” Sasuke interrupted.

“I _know_ ,” Naruto said to that. “It’s just that…my butt hurts,” he complained.

Sasuke blinked, staring at the look of misery on his boyfriend’s face, and had to bite his lip to keep from bursting out laughing. He stepped forward and quickly kissed Naruto’s cheek.

“I’ll get you some painkillers,” he said. “And _then_ we’re going!”


	10. Ghosts of Christmas Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, uber-angst incoming here! I absolve myself of ALL responsibility since this was explicitly requested by a certain someone. (p.s. Unconnected to any other fic.)  
> (Trigger warning for various things.)

So here he was three years later, drinking, again; staring up into the night sky, again. Still in the same apartment; their home. Still _lost_. He turned his face upwards and the snowflakes landed on his cheeks and nose, soft like feathers against his skin, melting and dripping down his throat like ice-cold blood.

“Stay,” Sasuke had said, pushing himself up, the blankets slipping off his bare, frail shoulders. “Please…”

“I _have_ to go,” Naruto had said back, pulling on his shirt and trousers. “I won’t be long. An hour, maybe two.” He leaned over and pressed his lips to Sasuke’s, lingering there, tasting his breath, relishing his soft skin.

Sasuke pulled away. “It’s _Christmas_ ,” he’d said, mouth turning down into a frown. He shivered in the cold air. “You _promised_ you wouldn’t have to work!”

“I know,” Naruto said with a pang of guilt. But what could he do? Every available officer had been called in. “I’m sorry, Sas. They need me.”

“ _I_ need you,” he’d said, and the darkness in his eyes stood out so starkly, so abjectly, that Naruto almost caved. But this was his _job_ , and it was important. People were _dying_.

He placed a quick kiss on Sasuke’s cheek and stood, grabbing his jacket. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be home before you know it.”

***

The accident on the highway was horrific; even now Naruto winced to think about it. So many people needing help. And the snow kept falling, all through the long night.

Naruto had reached into a smashed-up car and pulled a little girl from her car-seat, his mind flashing back to the night he’d pulled Sasuke out of that bath, the water ice-cold and pink with blood; he’d clutched Sasuke tight to his chest, the boy barely breathing.

 _Don’t think of that now,_ he’d told himself, as he shielded the little girl’s eyes from the sight of her broken mother in the driver’s seat; as he covered her ears against all the screams.

Sasuke had screamed, when he’d woken. Had _glared_ at Naruto out of those bottomless black eyes burning with hatred, at the anonymous ambulance officer who’d thwarted his plans. _Well you’ve got me now_ , those eyes had said. _What do you plan to do with me?_

***

It hadn’t been _planned_ , of course not. But Naruto had taken him home, and he’d fallen in love. Held Sasuke in his arms every night, soothed his nightmares, spent every day trying to make him happy. Succeeding, sometimes. A rare smile, a rarer laugh. A soft look or an impromptu kiss. Heated words in the night as he clung to Naruto’s body, moans of pleasure, of contentment. A whisper in the dark, just once; _thank you, Naruto._

But of course Sasuke had his demons to fight. He couldn’t do it on his own, but Naruto had thought, maybe, with his help…

***

He took another long sip of beer, draining the can. There was a buzzing in his head, growing louder, more insistent. _Your fault. All your fault. He was **your** responsibility._

_I needed you, and you left._

And now he was alone. Had been alone, ever since the moment he’d reached out to Sasuke’s cold body in the sheets the next morning. The tears had come later. It was a numbness that had overtaken him then; an inability to breath, his world suddenly shrouded in white- endless, empty, nothing ahead of him. Sasuke was _gone_ , and he was alone.

_I needed you._

_I’m sorry, Sasuke._

_It’s **Christmas**!_

_Sasuke…_

But the world was white, and it was empty. He was gone.


	11. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pout* Okay, it turns out it is very hard to write decent porn in less than 600 words. ...but I tried anyway, lol. **NSFW WARNING** , obviously!!

“You’re more than a week late!!” Sasuke growled as he pulled Naruto towards their bedroom, tearing off their clothes as they went. “You said we’d go present shopping together!!” But Naruto’s mission had stretched on and _on_.

“I know, I’m _sorry_ ,” Naruto said back, kicking open their bedroom door, picking Sasuke up and throwing him onto the bed. “You didn’t wait for me, did you?!”

“ _No_ ,” Sasuke sulked, pulling Naruto down on top of him. “I got everything without you!”

“Good,” Naruto said, running his hands down Sasuke’s sides and thighs and attacking Sasuke’s neck with his tongue.

Sasuke leaned back and bared his neck. “ _Mm_ \- three _weeks_ , Naruto!” he moaned, as the blonde bit down abruptly, sucking on his skin hard enough to bruise. At least he’d known that Naruto was _safe_ ; but they’d still been separated.

“I missed you too,” Naruto said, nudging Sasuke’s legs until they fell apart and he could wrap them around his waist. “I really, _really_ missed you,” he added, his voice going low and needy; he nipped his way up Sasuke’s throat and then bit down on his lower lip.

Sasuke cried out when Naruto circled his hips and brought their lengths together; he arched his back and opened his mouth to let Naruto deepen their kiss. Yes, he was angry, but he’d _missed_ this- and despite the solstice event they had to attend tonight, they were _not_ leaving this apartment until he was completely satisfied!

He reached under his pillow and grabbed the lube, shoving it into Naruto’s hand. “So subtle, Sas!” Naruto laughed, flicking open the lid and coating his fingers.

Sasuke scowled and ignored that. “ _Yes_ ,” he groaned, when Naruto ran a finger down between his cheeks and slipped inside him. He rocked back against Naruto, urging him on until he added a second finger as well.

Sasuke brought his own hands to Naruto’s cock, gripping his base with one and running up and down with the other, pressing his thumb into the slit. “Oh _god_ , Sasuke, I’m never leaving _again_!” Naruto panted, pouring some more lube on his cock with a moan.

An _excellent_ idea, in Sasuke’s opinion. But this was taking too long; he reached down and pulled Naruto’s fingers out from inside of him. “ _Now_ , Naruto!” he demanded, wrapping his legs tighter around his waist.

Naruto stared down at him in wonder, but he did as instructed, bringing his cock to Sasuke’s entrance and pressing inside. “ _Sasuke_ …”

“Mm, _yes_ ,” Sasuke groaned, arching his back upward and biting his lip at the new level of pleasure this gave him. Naruto quickly pushed all the way into him, knowing Sasuke wouldn’t wait, and quickly established a hard and fast rhythm that had Sasuke writhing under him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Naruto groaned back, pressing right into him. “So _good_ , Sas…!”

Sasuke arched up and whimpered, heat rising fast inside of him and all his muscles tensing as Naruto’s stomach pressed against his cock every time he thrust into him. “ _Oh_ , Naruto, _yes_ ,” he moaned as he bit down on Naruto’s lip and came hard between them.

Naruto cried out at that and joined him, gripping Sasuke’s hips tight and rocking against him as he came, rubbing his hands up and down Sasuke’s spine. “Sasuke…” he whimpered as he collapsed on top of him. “I _missed_ you!”

Sasuke ran his hands through Naruto’s hair and kissed him softly, all his energy having left him. “Mm,” he moaned. Sasuke had missed him too, but Naruto was home now, and just in time for the holidays; the perfect present, just for him.  


	12. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhhh it’s the last day!! This has been so much fun <3 <3\. By popular demand, I’m steering clear of angst and this one is **120% pure fluff!!** (Unconnected with any other fic.)

Naruto traced his finger gently over the outside of Sasuke's ear; around the top and down the outer shell, and just lightly over his earlobe. From there he traced down Sasuke's left cheek and jaw, so softly, barely touching him at all. He smiled to himself to see Sasuke's nose twitch in his sleep, reacting to Naruto's touch. 

Sasuke was such a light sleeper. When Naruto had started spending the night- just every now and then at first, then a few nights a week, until it was virtually  _every_  night- Sasuke had hardly gotten any sleep at  _all_. It had taken a long time for him to relax with someone there beside him. 

But see- now Naruto was  _touching_  him and there he was sleeping soundly-  _peacefully_. Naruto brought his hand to Sasuke’s shoulder next, tracing his fingers down his arm to his elbow, his touch feather-light. Naruto had, in fact, thought that this would wake his jumpy boyfriend up right away- that had been the  _plan_. He wanted to give Sasuke his presents  _now_ , but he just kept on sleeping and sleeping!

So he kept on tracing over Sasuke's skin, up and down his arm, until Sasuke finally shifted, wrinkling his nose again, frowning in his sleep. And then eventually his eyes peeked open, so slowly; he blinked and stared out at the world. 

"Good morning, sleepy-head," Naruto said to him, keeping his voice low- Sasuke was  _not_  a morning person!

"...mm," Sasuke murmured back, stretching out under the blankets, un-curling and arching his back, yawning softly. 

"I wanna give you your present," Naruto went on. He knew Sasuke was still sleepy, but he couldn't wait any longer!

Sasuke looked confused. "Present...?" he asked. 

"It's  _Christmas_!!" Naruto said to that. 

Sasuke blinked and yawned some more, shifting closer to Naruto with a shiver. "Is it?" he murmured. 

_God, he's so adorable!_  Naruto squealed to himself.  _No, I can't wait any longer!_  "I'm gonna go get it now!!" he cried, jumping out of bed and running for the door. "I'll be back in a second!!"

"Naruto..." Sasuke whined, staring after him forlornly. Well, it couldn't be helped!

Naruto raced out the front door and to the neighbour's apartment, thanking them profusely for being part of the surprise. And then he sped back home, cradling the basket in his arms carefully. He placed it in front of Sasuke with a bright grin. 

"Merry Christmas!!" he announced. 

" _Meoww_ ," added the three kittens in the basket.

Sasuke gazed at the basket, silent, and then sat up and crawled forwards. One of the kittens jumped out the side and skipped over to him, falling forward onto its little face with a surprised  _mrrr!_  

"...what did you _do_?!" Sasuke exclaimed, reaching out for the poor little furball. "You got me- kittens?  _Three_  kittens??”

"Ah, no!" Naruto said. "That would be irresponsible, according to Sakura. No, we're  _fostering_. And then you can choose which one you want to keep!"

Sasuke stared up at him, stared back at the kitten in his hands, stared at its two siblings in the basket. "...all of them," he said, his voice matter-of-fact. "I want  _all_  of them."

Naruto’s smile faltered. “Um. … _all_  of them?”

“Yes,” Sasuke said, reaching out to take the other kittens from the basket. “They are ours now.”

“… _three_  kittens?!” Naruto squeaked.

“Yes,” Sasuke said, and then he smiled; a bright, jubilant smile. He leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“Um,” Naruto said. “…you’re welcome.”  _Shit!!_  he thought.

And that was the Christmas that Naruto and Sasuke officially became crazy cat ladies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!


	13. Bonus: Secret Santa I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for @georgeyani on tumblr, with the theme of “Game of Thrones”! **Mildly NSFW**. Blatant geek ranting which MAY be coming from me, not Sasuke, *cough*. Enjoy!!

It was their weekly _Game of Thrones_ night, an important tradition they’d established years ago and one that had been fiercely protected by Sasuke, lest Naruto replace it with one of his aggravating sitcoms. His boyfriend didn’t have the greatest taste in TV shows or movies, _that_ was for sure- it was lucky he had _other_ skills to make up for it.

“This is ridiculous,” Sasuke muttered, arms folded across his chest, leaning heavily on the couch cushions. “Why are we even _watching_ this anymore?” In Sasuke’s opinion, his favourite show had taken a _huge_ turn for the worst this season, and he was very, _very_ angry.

“Because it’s _awesome_!” Naruto declared, shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth and grinning. “Look how big the dragons have gotten this season!” Oh yes, all that flashy stuff was all _he_ cared about.

Sasuke pouted. “Big deal,” he retorted. “It’s all _wrong_!! I don’t know what the writers were thinking!” They’d made so many changes this season, he had no _idea_ how they were going to get themselves out of this mess.

Naruto’s grin widened and he slid over on the couch, draping his arm over Sasuke’s shoulder. “Oh, wait, are you gonna go on another geek rant? I love when you do that! Hang on, let me just pause the TV-”

“It’s _wrong_!” Sasuke scowled, trying to shrug Naruto off; this was _not_ the time! “None of this stuff even happened in the books, I don’t understand why the _hell_ Sansa is marrying that guy-”

“Yeah, that’s pretty sucky,” Naruto interrupted, wrinkling his nose and ruffling Sasuke’s hair. “He’s _awful_. Poor thing, but, you have to admit it was-”

“No!!” Sasuke interjected, ducking his head away from Naruto’s hand. “She’s not meant to _be_ there!! And where on _earth_ is Harry the Heir, because-”

“Aww,” Naruto said, reaching out and poking his cheek. “You are so _cute_ when you’re angry about this nerdy stuff!”

Sasuke growled under his breath. _Cute?!_ Well, forgive him for caring about _accuracy_. All the writers had to do was read the damn books and follow the rules. “That’s enough for tonight,” he said, switching off the TV. He was just too _annoyed_!

“Oh, is it bedtime?” Naruto asked, his eyes brightening, running his hand down Sasuke’s face to his neck and down his shoulder. “That sounds nice-”

Sasuke slammed the remote down on the table and stood up. “I’m so angry!!” he exclaimed. “I can’t _believe_ this shit!”

“Good, get mad,” Naruto said, standing up as well and wrapping his arms around Sasuke from behind. “Get _really_ mad, kitten. God, I love it when you get vicious-”

“Even _I_ could have done a better job of this show,” Sasuke said with a scowl, storming off to their bedroom and dragging Naruto behinds him. “Ugh, I don’t even _care_ anymore, they can do what they want-”

“And we can do what _we_ want,” Naruto purred, nipping Sasuke’s ear and slipping his hands under his shirt when Sasuke paused to open their bedroom door.

“Distract me,” Sasuke said to Naruto. “I’m so _mad_!”

“Oh, I’m gonna distract you, alright!” Naruto declared, smirking and running his hands down to Sasuke’s thighs. “Let’s play dragon riders! I’ll be the dragon, and _you_ -”

“Anything’s better than watching that!!” Sasuke shrieked, ignoring the way Naruto’s face lit up at that.

Yes, that was enough of all _that_ unpleasantness for one night; and who the hell cared anyway?! It was just a TV show. He had his build blonde boyfriend eager to distract him, and really, wasn’t that _so_ much better??

…well, he might be mad about it all again, in the morning.


	14. SNS Secret Santa II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Secret Santa fic for @dat-true-sasu on tumblr!! With the prompts of {stormy weather, cuddling, love confession & canon-verse}. I hope you like it!! Mildly NSFW.

"Love You, Too"

 

They'd come in out of the freezing-cold rain and peeled off their soaking clothes, clinging comatose to each other in the shower until warmth entered their bodies again. And now they were huddled together in bed with a mountain of blankets on top of them, the storm still raging outside- rain rattling the windows and lightning flashes brightening the sky.

"That was such an _awful_ mission," Sasuke said with a groan, nuzzling into Naruto's neck and placing an open-mouthed kiss to his throat. Their limbs were all wrapped up together under the heavy blankets; Sasuke ran his hands up and down Naruto's spine. 

"If only it hadn't been _raining_ the whole time..." Naruto added with a sigh, tangling his fingers through Sasuke’s dark, still-damp hair.

Yes, then it might have been okay. It was rare for the two of them to be placed on missions together these days. But it _had_ rained; it’d been cold and miserable, and they hadn’t found _any_ of their intended targets. The whole mission had been one step away from a disaster. 

Naruto shivered underneath him and Sasuke pulled the blankets up higher around them. The wind howled outside, pitching into a screaming gale. Sasuke slipped his hands lower down Naruto's bare skin, past his hips to rest on the top of his thighs. 

A whole _week_ they'd been out there, and of course they'd been one hundred percent professional the entire time- and that meant _celibate_. So even now, frozen solid and shivering, Sasuke could feel a liquid heat starting to pool in his stomach. Naruto trailed his fingers down Sasuke ear and jaw, and his touch left tiny sparks of electricity in their wake.

And yet…and yet Sasuke had not a _scrap_ of energy left in his whole body. But it was okay; he was content instead to just lie here with his head pillowed on Naruto's chest, the sound of his heartbeat comforting him and warming his insides. 

"You’ve gotten cold again," Naruto murmured, reversing his motion and tracking his finger back over Sasuke's earlobe to the very tip of his ear. 

"Do you think it might snow this year?" Sasuke wondered out loud, relishing the feel of Naruto's warm hands against his skin; he rubbed his own hands in tight circles across Naruto’s bare thighs.

"It's certainly cold enough for it," Naruto said; he let out a soft groan when Sasuke pressed harder into his thighs. " _Sasuke_ …” he breathed; “it's been so _long_ , but I don't think I have the energy for...well…"

...well, for anything except _laying_ here. No, he didn’t either. Sasuke brought his hands back up to Naruto's waist, fingers splayed against his skin. "Tomorrow," Sasuke purred, snuggling closer to Naruto's chest. "We’ll stay home and- _rest_."

"That sounds nice," Naruto said, letting out a soft yawn. "I bet it’ll still be raining.  A whole day in bed, a pile of blankets, and not a stitch of clothing between us," he added with a chuckle.

" _Definitely_ no clothes," Sasuke agreed. "And no _reports_ , either. No work of any kind,” he said, yawning as well and letting his eyes fall closed, soothed by the way Naruto was running his fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck to his shoulders. 

"Time to sleep, I think," Naruto said, his breath warm against Sasuke’s skin.

"Mm," Sasuke agreed, already half-way there. It felt _amazing_ to be in a nice, warm, soft bed all wrapped up with Naruto, with the rain falling safely outside instead of right on top of them.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto added, his voice soft and warm and sleepy. 

"Mm," Sasuke said again, inching closer. And then they fell quiet, and there was no sound in the room apart from their breathing and the rain beating down on the roof; the wind tearing through the trees outside. 

_I love you, Sasuke._

It didn't make him feel uncomfortable when Naruto said that to him now. It _had_ , at first. Naruto had just slipped into the habit of whispering it into his ear, adding it to the end of their conversations- stating it so _casually_ , like it was no big deal at all. 

But Naruto must wonder; wonder why Sasuke didn't say it back. That...well, that was _definitely_ a big deal. 

It wasn't that Sasuke didn't feel the same as Naruto. They'd been together for more than a year now- not _living_ together, but still spending the better part of their time in each other's company. Sasuke _did_ love him. He _knew_ he did; nothing else could account for this depth of feeling, for the way his mind lingered on thoughts of the blonde throughout the whole day. The way he _needed_ to be with him- a deep, yearning, _physical_ need, threatening to drown him if they were apart for longer than a week. 

Yes, Sasuke loved him. Loved his bright spirit, his kind heart, his smile; the way his eyes lit up in delight at any little thing. And Sasuke loved how Naruto loved _him_ , the devotion clear in his words, in the way his body angled towards him whenever Sasuke was in the same room. 

Well, if Naruto could say it out loud to him, why couldn't Sasuke do the same?

...he should just do it. That's what he'd been thinking, ever since Naruto had started saying it. And yet the longer he put it off, the stronger the pressure became, until now the fear overwhelmed him. And honestly…what a thing to scare a person. After everything they'd faced. After Naruto had said it to him _so_ many times.

"Naruto," he murmured, his voice low and hesitant. He knew the blonde was still awake- Sasuke felt him shifting underneath him every now and then, rubbing his hand over Sasuke's shoulders lazily.

"Mm?” Naruto asked. “Can't sleep?"

Sasuke bit his lip. "No," he said. No, that's not what he meant. He-

"It's loud out there, huh?" Naruto went on, shifting to glance over at the window.

"...yeah," Sasuke agreed. _I'm a coward_ , he told himself. _Everything I’ve been though. Everything we've been through **together**. _

"At least we can sleep in late tomorrow," Naruto added. 

They fell quiet again. _Say it_ , Sasuke told himself. _Say it, just **do** it, he'll be happy- really, really happy!_ It's not like he had to worry about Naruto _rejecting_ him. There was no risk here, no danger. And surely...surely Naruto already _knew_ how he felt, so…

He sighed. "Naruto," he said again, his voice louder and more forceful now. No more hiding!

"Mm? What is it, Sas?" Naruto asked, slipping a hand under Sasuke's chin and angling his face upwards, still petting Sasuke’s hair and shoulders. He looked concerned, gazing down at Sasuke with worried eyes.

_Oh god, that's worse_. But there was no backing down now; he _had_ to do this. "Naruto, you know that I...um, that I..."

"That you?" Naruto prompted, frowning.

Sasuke turned away, averting his eyes and hiding his face against Naruto's chest. This was just too _embarrassing_!!

"...love you," Sasuke mumbled, his voice muffled by the blankets, his heart beating a thousand beats a second.

Silence. And then, _more_ silence.

...had Naruto _heard_ him?!

Naruto's hand stilled mid-pet; his whole body tensed underneath him. .. _.shit_ , Sasuke thought. His face flushed bright red and he had to force himself to peek up at his boyfriend's face. _Okay, maybe he didn’t hear, maybe it’s alright_ … 

"Naruto?" he ventured. _Say something, dead-last!_

Naruto coughed and stared down at him, his blues eyes wide with astonishment. "You- you, uh..." Another cough. "...um, what?"

_Don't make me say it again, moron!!_

"I love you," Sasuke hissed, scowling. He'd said it perfectly clear the _first_ time!

Naruto blinked. "Um. ... _really_?" he asked. 

Oh, that was _infuriating_! "Naruto!" he growled, pushing himself up and shoving the blankets off his shoulders. "Why are you acting _surprised_?! You _know_ I do!!" Was he being _serious_?!

"Oh," Naruto said, brow creasing in confusion, a frown tugging at his mouth. "...I do?"

" _Naruto_!!" Sasuke scowled again. How _dare_ he act like this was _new_! So what if Sasuke hadn’t said it _out loud_ ; he’d showed it in a _hundred_ different ways, hadn’t he?!

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Naruto said, holding his hands up in surrender. "It's just that, you never _said_ , and, no-one...no-one's _ever_ said that to me before!"

"But you _knew_!" Sasuke exclaimed, seating himself properly on Naruto's hips, pushing his hands down against his chest in anger.

Naruto grinned at that. "Did I now?" he said, his voice brightening, bringing his hands to Sasuke's hips. "Well, I'm not so sure about that. I might need to hear it again-"

….honestly, this guy. "Naruto!!"

"-just to be sure I heard you correctly!!" Naruto said. "Come on, say it again for me, Sas!"

Sasuke growled under his breath, his pink cheeks flushing into a deeper red- much to his mortification. He spent _far_ too much time these days blushing, all because of this idiotic dead-last. "I love you," he muttered. 

"Hmm? What was that?" Naruto asked with a smirk, running his hands down from Sasuke's hips to his thighs. 

...what a _jerk_! "I said I _love_ you!" Sasuke scowled, swatting Naruto's hands off him in anger. 

"One more time," Naruto instructed, manoeuvring his arms away of Sasuke's grasp and wrapping them around his back, pulling Sasuke down on top of him. 

" _Naruto_..." Sasuke whined, as Naruto poked his cheeks and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose. 

"Humour me," Naruto cooed, kissing the tip of his nose softly. 

Sasuke pouted. This was _humiliating_. He pulled away and nestled against Naruto's shoulder again, wrapping his arms around Naruto's side. "No," he sulked. That was _enough_.

"Aww," Naruto whined. "Please? It was just too _cute_ , Sasuke!! And I've said it to you _so_ many times!!"

Well yes, he _had_. But there was no way that Sasuke could ever catch up, so what was the point of going down _that_ road? He sighed. Naruto just had to tease him about this, didn't he? He couldn't just let it go, let it pass without making a big deal. 

"I love you," he said, speaking into Naruto's skin. He just couldn’t bring himself to look directly at him. "...okay?"

"Mm," Naruto cooed, tangling his fingers through Sasuke’s hair again. "Yes, Sas, that's okay now. And I love you, too."

"I know," Sasuke muttered. And _he_ wasn't going to make Naruto say it over and over again. No, he _knew_ that Naruto loved him; Sasuke knew just how important he was to him. And it felt good.

…he was still going to sulk about this, though. He pouted into Naruto’s neck, throwing a silent temper tantrum for a whole thirty seconds until Naruto’s insistent petting all down his back had Sasuke melting into the sheets.

“That’s better,” Naruto said, with a little chuckle. “Aww. You were nervous, huh?”

“I was not,” Sasuke growled.

“Ah, no, of course not!” Naruto said soothingly. “But I’m so glad you said it, anyway, Sasuke,” he added.

Sasuke sighed. Oh, well. So his boyfriend loved him, and Sasuke loved him back. He supposed there were worse things in the world…probably. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Naruto’s side.

 


End file.
